


A Very British Eclipse

by TheBritishBourbon



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Humour, eclipse - Freeform, or what i hope is humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishBourbon/pseuds/TheBritishBourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John drags Sherlock out of bed to see the eclipse</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very British Eclipse

“Sherlock?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I come in?”

“Hmmm.”

John entered to the dim light of Sherlock’s bedroom, the only light source coming from behind the drawn curtains. The man himself was sprawled on the bed, face down, limbs tangled into his bed sheets. John found it rather amusing every time he found Sherlock half-asleep, so used to the ecstatic energy that usually surrounded his friend. Sherlock had tackled a tough case the previous day, John too busy at the clinic to help, and now the man had gone into the hibernation he deigned to take for John’s, and his body’s, sake afterwards.

“Sorry, I know I don’t usually disturb you,” Sherlock huffed, stuffing his face into the pillow, hair falling over his face. “But I thought you might want to see it…?” John finished, frowning at the choice of words.

“Hmmm.”

“Sherlock?” John prompted. The detective didn’t move, ignoring John. Sighing, John walked over to the window, throwing open the curtains with one swift move. Light streamed into the room, and Sherlock made a frustrated noise in his throat, turning away from the window and pulling the sheets up over his head.

John raised his eyebrows. “Sherlock…it’s the most stunning thing to happen this century, you don’t want to miss it.”

“Miss what?” Sherlock grumbled, words muffled by the covers.

“Oh, so you do speak!” John chuckled.

“John!” Sherlock whined, throwing the covers away and sitting up quickly, hair tousled and eyes squeezed shut against the onslaught of daylight. “What is it?” he asked, tone brusque.

“The eclipse?” John asked, putting his hands on his hips. “You know the thing that’s been all over the news this week?”

Sherlock frowned, eyes opening to stare at John. “What?”

John sniggered, “You can’t be serious?” Sherlock just gave him a look to say ‘obviously.’ “You do know what an eclipse is, don’t you?”

Sherlock looked rather insulted at this suggestion. “Of course I do, John, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Then what is it?” John asked, coming to stand by the bed so he was looming over Sherlock.

Sherlock sat up straighter, clearing his throat. “It’s the umm…the…when the moon…” Sherlock coughed again, “goes around?”

John burst out laughing, head thrown back. “You seriously don’t know?” He chuckled, shifting on his feet. “I don’t really know why this surprises me, seeing as you don’t know that the Earth goes around the Sun.”

Sherlock sighed, pushing himself up off the bed and sweeping past John, pulling his dressing gown from the back of his door. “I’m glad you find my weaknesses so funny, John.”

John was still chuckling, “I’m sorry, but….this is one for the blog.”

Sherlock just huffed, glaring at him before striding from the room and into the kitchen, flicking on the switch of the kettle.

“I already made tea.” John pointed out, following Sherlock into the kitchen. Sherlock turned, huffing again as he took a cup from the counter top, sipping as stonily as he could. John ignored, checking his watch.

“It’s due to begin in about twenty minutes, so if you want to see this…?”

Sherlock sighed. “Yes, alright, fine…what exactly is it we’re seeing?”

John took up his tea, “It’s when the Moon blocks the Sun from the Earth.”

“Oh.” Sherlock said. “And why is this so important?”

John sighed, bringing his thumb and forefinger up to rub at the bridge of his nose. “Because it only happens once every twelve years, Sherlock, and we should appreciate it while we can.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at this. “Hmm, dull.”

John sighed, downing the rest of his tea in one. “Come on, I think the best place to see it will be on the roof. I would ask Mrs H. along, but I doubt she could get up the ladder with her hip.”

“Quite.” Said Sherlock, sounding resigned to his fate.

“Face it, Sherlock, you’re joining me. Oh, and you might want to put some clothes on.”

Sherlock put his tea cup down with enough force to almost crack it. “Can’t believe you woke me up for this,” he grumbled, going back to his bedroom to change. “Why couldn’t you have dragged one of your girlfriends out of bed instead? Though I doubt they allow you into their bedrooms…”

“It’s a natural marvel, Sherlock!” John called down the corridor, chuckling as he reached for his coat.

                                                                                        ***

“You have to put these on.” John said, handing Sherlock a pair of ridiculous looking glasses.

“What? Why?” Sherlock asked, taking a pair and frowning at them.

“Because if you look at the eclipse without them it can seriously damage your eyes.”

“Oh.” They were stood in John’s bedroom by the open window which led to the fire escape. Sherlock looked permanently annoyed, hair still tousled from sleep.

“Look, it’s either this,” John held up his own pair of glasses. “Or we use a colander.”

Sherlock’s frown deepened as he stared at John. “John, you’re beginning to make less and less sense.”

John huffed, poking at Sherlock with his pair of glasses. “Now you know how I feel.” And with that he turned to climb out the window.

Unfortunately it wasn’t the smooth movement John had hoped for, and he ended up all but clambering out of it, left leg getting caught on the sill until he managed to lift it high enough, pulling all his muscles in the process. Sherlock followed, climbing out the window in one swift move, a smug smirk on his face. John glared at him.

“Shut up, Sherlock.”

                                                                                   ***

“It’s a bit cloudy.” John stated as he reached the roof, clambering out onto it. Sherlock swiftly followed, wrapping his coat around him in the cold air.

“John this is ridiculous.”

“No it isn’t.”

“You wake me up at nine in the morning, drag me onto our roof and force me to wear some preposterous glasses with the threat of using a colander. John, even I would recognise this occurrence as ridiculous.”

John sighed, crossing his arms defensively, “Yes, alright, I get your point, but it will be worth it in the end.”

Sherlock raised his eyebrow, staring at him out the corner of his eye. “Will it?”

“Yes!” John demanded.

                                                                           ***

Ten minutes later a very disappointed John Watson and a very aggravated Sherlock Holmes stared at the cloudy grey sky, protective glasses on and looking thoroughly ridiculous as the said time of the eclipse passed without a change in the sky. John frowned, taking the glasses off and peering into the sky. “That is bloody typical.”

Sherlock turned to John, still wearing the glasses, a raised eyebrow appearing from over the rim. “Well John you were right. That really was a ‘natural marvel.’ Thank you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wanted to write in the aftermath of the eclipse and my personal experience of it here in GB, and I hope it comes over as rather humorous as i did intend to make it hilarious but i feel that this has not happened :P also, this does come out a lot more johnlocky than i intended, so feel free to use slash goggles if you want!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.s. drew an horrendous picture to accompany this which can be found on my tumblr blog: http://thebritishbourbon.tumblr.com/


End file.
